Bruises
by Mermaidz22
Summary: Ashley has gone through a lot. Can Derek fix her, or will she remain broken? NOTHING TO DO WITH PLAYS OR MUSICALS. None of the other categories fit.


**This was inspired by the song by Train featuring Ashley Monroe, called Bruises. The characters are completely made up, although the female character is named after Ashley. The places are real (sort of)**

Ashley shivered as she stepped into the cozy coffee shop. It was a blustery day in Hershey, Pennsylvania, and she was feeling particularity tired. She looked around the tiny shop, and noticed almost all the tables were full. She sighed. As she turned to go, she heard a voice calling her name. She turned and saw, Drake? "Hi!" She said as she walked forward. It was Drake, a guy she knew from High School. He offered her a chair, and she accepted. "I haven't seen you since High School!" He said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "You still as beautiful as ever." He said. She blushed. "Thanks." She said. Ashley was beautiful, even if she didn't see it herself. She was 28 years old, and hadn't aged a day. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. "How are you?" He asked. She smiled sadly. "I have two kids, one that's five and one that's three." She said. "What about-" but she cut him off. "He left me, two years ago." She said. His face fell. "Oh." She brushed the hair out of her face, "what about-" but it was his turn to cut her off. "She's living in Queens, with the man of her dreams." Ashley laughed sadly. "Once upon a time that would have been you." She said. He nodded. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while when she asked, "what brings you to Hershey?" He smiled. "I had to get out of that town. I couldn't stand it anymore, all them old ladies trying to marry me to someone." She smiled. "You know who I saw the other day?" She asked, leaning forward. "Who?" Drake asked. "Remember Johnny B.?" She asked. He laughed. "We're best friends!" He exclaimed. She smiled again. "You seem sad." He said. She looked up and saw his ice blue eyes boring into hers, finding the torn part of her soul and trying to fix it. "I- life's hard right now." She said simply. He smiled. "How?" He asked, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She smiled. "You won't believe what I've been through." She laughed as she took his hand.

They started dating. She was broken, and he was trying his best to fix her. And he was broken, and Ashley was trying to fix him. Her children loved him, and he loved them like his own. One day, as they were walking through Hershey Park, and the children were running ahead, earning laughs from the older couple walking in front of them. "Ashley." He said, stopping her. "Yes?" She asked. He dropped down on one knee, and held up a ring. "You're broken, I want to fix you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He asked. She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she nodded. He stood up and the two embraced. They paused at a sound, and when they turned around they saw the older couple smiling warmly and clapping. The children ran up and wrapped their arms around his knees. They smiled, and looked at each other, eyes full of love.

That night, Ashley called her mother. "Mom, I'm getting married." She said. Her mother was ecstatic. So was his, and proud that he had settled down. They started working, and he started saving.

The wedding was the best day of Ashley's life. She glided down the aisle, her happiness radiating and landing on everyone she saw. Derek was clearly awestruck as she walked down between the pews, knowing that she was the one who he loved with all his heart. His wedding gift was the best thing she could have ever seen. It was a house. His friends and family had all contributed, and he had worked overtime to be able to afford it, but it was _their_ house. She never stopped smiling. They were going to be the happiest family the world had ever known.

They grew old together, mending each other. They never, ever gave up. Their love made the whole world shine.

**The end. This story just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry if its short, or rushed. It has a good meaning behind it. **


End file.
